


Currently Untitled

by Tekimimotaku



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Trans Female Character, Trans Link (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tekimimotaku/pseuds/Tekimimotaku
Summary: Link was a trans woman, and had yet to tell her friends. The battle against Ganon took her memories, and with everyone calling her a boy she had no reason to believe otherwise. Yet, being called 'he' didn't feel quite right...Okay. I'm a cis girl, but I want to learn how to be a proper ally to trans people. My brother is trans, but I don't know any trans women. I will update this on my own, but if any trans people notice I'm doing something wrong or want to help please tell me. I want this to be a learning process for me and a reference for others like me.Thank you DiscordsAdvocate for offering to help!





	Currently Untitled

_“Open your eyes.”_

 

The abyss was calling…

 

_“Open your eyes.”_

 

Why was it fading?

 

_“Wake up, Link.”_

 

Slowly, blue eyes blinked open. _Where am I?_

 

Link slowly sat up, looking around. The room was dark, but the faint blue light from the machinery was just bright enough to make out ornate carvings on the walls. Sitting up took effort, but it was manageable. Blue eyes looked around the room once more, this time landing on a pedestal. It too, glowed faintly, and was the only other thing in the room.

 

_“That is a Sheikah Slate. Take it. It will help guide you after your long slumber.”_

 

 _Who was that?_ Link shrugged, still feeling weighed down, and trekked sluggishly over to the pedestal. It felt odd as one hand moved forward and up, even weirder to feel the weight of the slate.

 

The creaking and grinding of stone moving captured Link's attention quickly. A stone slab was being pulled upwards, revealing another room behind it. Through the opening, there were two chests. Link walked towards them, only a little more aware, and opened the closer one. Inside, there was an old pair of pants folded neatly. Link looked down. _Oh. I don't have clothes._ After pulling on the pants and opening the other chest to find a shirt, Link noticed another pedestal further into the room. Pulling on the shirt, Link stepped over to it.

 

_“Hold the Sheikah Slate up to the pedestal. That will show you the way.”_

 

Link obeyed without any conscious decision to do so. After a moment, a large door began to open. The sun was blinding enough that an arm moved up to block it out of reflex.

 

_“Link… You are the light -our light- that must shine upon Hyrule once again. Now go…”_

 

Link blinked, and stepped forward. One after another, further into the light. Step after step, after step. Out onto the grass, and further still. Out towards the edge, to look out across the kingdom. _Hyrule…_ The sight was breathtaking. The lush forest, the mountains beyond. Though, upon looking to the right, a rundown church could be seen. And down the path, an old man waiting. Watching.

 

Link turned away from the cliff, and started down the path.


End file.
